Queenie Goldstein
Queenie Goldstein(b. 1902 – 1909) was a half-blood American witch and the younger sister of Tina Goldstein. She attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Pukwudgie house. After graduating from Ilvermorny, Queenie acquired a desk job in the Wand Permit Office, within the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Because of her beauty, she was described by others as being a "bombshell". She was also an extremely accomplished Legilimens, someone with the ability to extract feelings and memories from another’s mind. Queenie later became the sister-in-law of famed magizoologist and author Newt Scamander. Biography Early life Queenie was born in 1902 or later. She had at least one sibling, an older sister, Tina. The sisters lost their mother and father when they were young due to Dragon Pox. Afterwards, they were left to "raise each other," an experience that lead them to share a very deep bond into adulthood. They may have been of Jewish heritage. During her youth, Queenie attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Pukwudgie. Adult life At some point after her graduation, Queenie landed a menial desk job in the Wand Permit Office at the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Tina worked as an Auror, but after she used magic in front of N.S.P.S. leader Mary Lou Barebone, she was demoted to a position in the same department as Queenie. Still, Queenie insisted that Tina was the career girl, not her, as she "spends most days making coffee or unjinxing the john." In 1926, when the pair were introduced to the soon-to-be famous British magizoologist and author Newt Scamander and No-Maj Jacob Kowalski. She took quite a liking to Jacob, as he was the first No-Maj she had ever had a decent conversation with (even if most of them were read by her). She was rather upset when she and Tina found that the men had left with the suitcase in the middle of the night, especially after she made them cocoa. The next day, while bringing coffee to a meeting room, she suddenly dropped the tray, breaking the glasses, when she realised Tina was to be executed. Whether it was by instinct or her Legilimency, she knew the danger Tina was in, as well as Newt. While on her way to find Tina, she spotted Jacob being escorted by Sam, an Obliviator. She originally offered to "obliviate" Jacob because someone called for Sam, but he caught her bluff, as that wasn't part of her department. Queenie then resorted to blackmail, threatening to tell Cecily that he's been seeing Ruby. Hastily, Sam left, leaving Queenie with Jacob. The two managed to break into Graves' office and retrieved Newt's suitcase and his and Tina's wands. When they finally caught up to an escaped Newt and Tina, Queenie ordered all three of them to get into the case. As she was the only one of them who wasn't wanted, she safely smuggled them and the suitcase out of MACUSA, with the excuse that she was heading home because she felt ill. When her supervisor Abernathy asked what the suitcase was for, she told him it was "lady things" and he questioned her no further. After regrouping and devising a plan, the group headed for The Blind Pig. Before they gained entry, Queenie and Tina used magic to make them look more presentable for the speakeasy. When they entered, Queenie and Jacob shared some gigglewater, while Newt and Tina negotiated with Gnarlak. After he revealed a possible creature located near Macy's, the MACUSA showed up, revealing Gnarlak's betrayal. Queenie noted that the wanted signs behind her changed to the faces of Newt and Tina. She was delighted when she witnessed Jacob knock out Gnarlak. The group then Apparated away. When they arrived at Ginzberg Delaunay, they spotted the Demiguise, who eventually led them to the storeroom, where an escaped Occamy, immense in size, had been residing. Queenie slowly approached the creature but accidentally kicked a Christmas ornament, disturbing the Occamy. Terrified, she and Jacob looked for cover as it attacked. The group then tried to find an insect and a teapot, as Newt ordered. While looking, Queenie was knocked down by the Occamy. She then watched as Jacob threw a cockroach into the teapot that Tina found, and the Occamy flew directly into the teapot, shrinking in size, to devour the insect. Finally, all the creatures were caught and safe. Tina and Queenie marvelled at Newt's suitcase and his creatures. While there, Queenie noticed a picture of Leta Lestrange inside Newt's shed. Through her natural talent for Legilimency, she extracted the story between Leta and Newt despite his discomfort and embarrassment. She told Newt that "she was a taker, you need a giver". When Tina showed up and asked what they were talking about, she said they were talking about school. She then tells Jacob and Newt that she and Tina went to Ilvermorny, while Newt says he went to Hogwarts, which he believes is the best wizarding school. Queenie pronounced such belief "Hogwash". Before anyone can say anything else, the Thunderbird interrupted, as, according to Newt, he sensed danger. The group then witnessed the Obscurial cause havoc across the city. Newt gave his suitcase to Tina, and asked her to watch after his creatures. He then apparated away. Worried for Newt's safety, Tina hastily handed the suitcase to Queenie as she followed Newt through her own apparition. Unable to let her sister go, Queenie was about to repeat the pattern, but she was stopped by Jacob. Although resistant to his pleas, she read his mind, and understood what he went through during the war. Eventually Tina and Newt found Queenie and Jacob after the apparent death of Credence and the arrest of Graves, who was actually revealed by Newt to be Gellert Grindelwald. Queenie pushed through the crowd to hug her sister, relieved to see her sister alive. She then witnessed the breathtaking moment when Frank took the Swooping Evil venom to the raining sky to contaminate the water, therefore Obliviating every No-Maj of the incident. The happy ending is short-lived, however, when they received orders that Jacob had to be Obliviated as well. Queenie tried to convince Jacob to let her go with him, but he refused, thinking that there are other men like him. She strongly disagreed, saying that he was the only one. After the tearful goodbye with the group, Jacob entered the rain. Queenie managed to gently kiss him before he "woke up". A few months later, Jacob had opened the successful bakery of his dreams, with pastries that resembled some of the magical creatures he encountered with Newt and the Goldstein sisters. One day, Queenie entered the shop in her usual pink attire, and Jacob's memories were rekindled as he touched his neck where the Murtlap bit him and he smiled. Physical appearance Queenie was a witch with blonde hair. She was noted for her beauty, being described as a "bombshell" Personality and traits Queenie was a free-spirited, kind-hearted woman. She was very empathetic and skilled in the art of Legilimency, which sometimes affected her relationship with others, but deepened the one she shared with her sister. Etymology Queenie is an affectionate name derived from the term queen, which is thought to be derived from the Old English word "cwen". Goldstein is an occupational German name and an Ashkenazi Jewish surname, meaning "gold" with Stein being translated to "stone".